


The Lost Boys

by little_nightmare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, The Lost Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: Basically it’s The Lost Boys, but Voltron style!





	The Lost Boys

It was a nice night to look for a new victim as Lotor and his gang strolled around the boardwalk before spotting the merry-go-round. He looked back at them with a smirk before hopping on. Lotor spots a young woman in a chariot, smirking he reaching out caressing her face before leaving, only to have her boyfriend grab Natari. Suddenly a fight breaks out between the man and the other members of Lotor’s gang, making Varkon, the “mall” cop, to intervene. He takes his baton and wraps it around Lotor’s neck to pull him back.

“I told you to stay off the board walk.”

Lotor just glares and tries to break free before relenting.

“Ok gang lets go.”

Varkon watches a sneering Lotor and his gang waltz away before turning to the couple.

“You two, off as well.”

He watches the couple storm off. Satisfied, he gets off as well. Midnight comes around as the park’s lights are starting to shut off one by one. Varkon is one of the last people to leave the park. He checks to make sure that everyone has left the park before heading to the parking lot. It was quiet save for a handful of employees getting into their car. A whistling Varkon twirls his baton while he saunters to his own car but suddenly stops when he hears something weird behind him. He whirls around before spotting something large in the sky that was coming straight for him. Varkon starts freaking out before sprinting to his vehicle only to be picked up and dragged to the sky. His screams echoed through the empty lot before disappearing completely.


End file.
